Unos Gestos de Aprecio
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Cuando Otoha se entristece porque su novio Tsubasa le fue infiel Souma trata de consolarla...


_**Reto 1: Souma X Otoha**_

 _ **Palabras Clave: Lluvia, Noche y Aislamiento.**_

 _ **Pedido por Nadaoriginal.**_

 **Unos Gestos de Aprecio**

Ya había caído la noche cuando Kisaragi Otoha llegó a aquella parada de colectivos cerca de donde finalizaban los suburbios de la ciudad de Mahoraba. A lo lejos oía los primeros truenos y cuando se sentó sobre el banco y miró el cielo nublado y oscurecido vio también los primeros rayos.

Había corrido hacia aquella terminal de mediano tamaño cuando se enteró por casualidad de que su novio Tsubasa le estaba siendo infiel con la hermana Miyako de la iglesia local puesto que Otoha le quería alcanzar el celular que Tsubasa se había olvidado cuando supuestamente se iba a trabajar en la iglesia… En cambio lo vio por una puerta entreabierta de una de las habitaciones besando y penetrando por detrás a la morena…

Otoha empezó a llorar en silencio y se alejó caminando primero a paso apresurado y cuando estuvo ya bastante lejos de la iglesia a paso lento…

Dos tronidos se escucharon a lo lejos y empezó a llover muy fuerte…

Otoha no derramó más lágrimas por Tsubasa pues pensó con justicia que él no lo merecía ni la merecía a ella…

Pero con todo se mantuvo melancólica y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y el mentón sobre las palmas de las manos meditando sobre qué hacer a continuación…

Tenía una vida plena pues además de Ama de llaves de la mansión Himemiya asistía también a unas clases de portugués tres veces por semana y en verdad se esforzaba por estudiar y aprender aquel idioma latino… y luego Tsubasa le había pedido que empezaran a salir a citas tras terminar de impartir la clase del día de catecismo a las pequeñas hermanas de Chikane y Himeko (las hijas de los dueños de la imponente mansión).

Ella aceptó y tras irlo conociendo si bien no se había enamorado de él sí que le había llegado a gustar mucho…

Pero Otoha ya no quería pensar más en él… En cuanto a ella concernía Tsubasa era un caso casi cerrado… pues se limitaría decirle para el día de mañana que la vio teniendo sexo con Miyako y que terminarían ahí mismo…

Otoha, pues, ya no era una adolescente sino una mujer independiente de 29 años así que ya tenía muchas cosas muy claras.

Ahora mismo su mayor preocupación era esperar a que amainara la lluvia…

 **Unos minutos después…**

Pero la lluvia no bajaba de intensidad y pese a que empezaba a impacientarse decidió esperar un poco más para ver si podía recorrer a pie el camino hacia la mansión o bien esperar a que pasara un colectivo… Aunque entonces recordó que hoy en Mahoraba era uno de los muy pocos días del año en que casi no había colectivos cada media hora para cada parada o terminal…

"Otoha-San…".

Otoha se levantó al reconocer la voz que había pronunciado su nombre.

"¡Souma-Kun…!".

Otoha vio que en efecto se trataba de Oogami Souma, el hermano menor de Tsubasa, que estaba empapado y con el casco de su moto en la mano… y ya se había dado una idea del por qué él estaba allí…

Souma también vio por casualidad a Tsubasa y a Miyako aunque fue después de que los viera Otoha… y el moreno vio a alguien dejar la puerta doble de la iglesia entreabierta así como el celular roto en el piso…

Souma era un joven listo y ató cabos muy rápido…

¿Para adónde habría ido una mujer con el corazón destrozado…? A un punto muy lejano de la iglesia… y el sitio más lejano por ese lado de la ciudad era aquella parada de colectivos a la que Souma llamaba "el cerco exterior" por tratarse del punto de esa parte de la localidad donde casi empezaba lo que sería el campo en Mahoraba…

 **Después de una breve explicación…**

Ambos estaban sentados en extremos diferentes de uno de los dos grandes bancos que había en la terminal cubierta.

Souma, que estaba terminado de secarse la campera empapada fue el primero en volver a hablar:

"¿Ya te calmaste un poco…?".

"En realidad ya me había calmado bastante justo antes de que llegaras…".

Otoha largó una risita y Souma se dio una palmada en el rostro.

"Disculpa por querer actuar como un héroe de película…".

"No importa…".

"¿O sea que no te preocupan tanto los porqués en este caso…?".

Preguntó Souma.

"Así es… Tsubasa debe haber tenido sus buenas razones o no para hacer lo que hizo y yo no tengo mucho que ver con sus decisiones… Creo que… sólo éramos novios por conveniencia…".

Le respondió Otoha con una ligera y sincera sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres…?".

"Es que yo… bueno, verás…".

Otoha dudó unos momentos pero Souma la atajó:

"Bueno, no tienes que contarme si en verdad no quieres…".

Aunque Otoha hizo como si no lo escuchara y se sentó al lado del Oogami.

"Gracias, Souma-Kun…".

Le agradeció Otoha inclinándose de costado hacia Souma.

"No es nada… Oh, mira, ahí viene un colectivo así que supongo que aquí nos despedimos…".

Le avisó Souma logrando ocultar su leve sonrojo.

"Souma-Kun…".

Sin aviso previo Otoha le plantó un leve y rápido beso en los labios al Oogami.

"Gracias por todo".

Le volvió a agradecer Otoha con una sonrisa y un segundo después se subió al colectivo que estaba casi vacío.

La ama de llaves se sentó en uno de los asientos de en medio, saludó con la mano a Souma y este le devolvió el saludo.

La lluvia si bien no se detuvo sí que empezó a amainar y Souma (que de todos modos no había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo) decidió volver a la iglesia.

Oogami Souma se subió y arrancó su moto pensando en que tendría que darle una buena lección a Tsubasa.


End file.
